<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Touch The Youngest Bat by Mid_Nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198155">Don't Touch The Youngest Bat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare'>Mid_Nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ages Reversed, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Damian Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Overprotective Brothers, Slade Wilson is (kinda) a good guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian, Tim, and Jason have just found out that their baby brother, Dick, is spending time with Deathstroke. Of course, the brothers go to talk to the older alpha (read: threaten his life) and make their opinions on the matter clear. Dick doesn't appreciate his brothers meddling with his love life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne &amp; Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd &amp; Slade Wilson, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Touch The Youngest Bat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And we're on Day Four!!</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this short little cute story!</p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you fucking <em> dare </em> touch him!”</p><p> </p><p>Slade sighed, rolling his eye before continuing to leave this utterly pointless conversation. A flash and he sidestepped out of the way of the second youngest. “Listen to me, fucker!” Todd spat.</p><p> </p><p>Glaring through his mask, the man stopped, crossing his arms over his chest. “Listen to what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen to the fact that if you get within twenty fucking yards of Dick, I’m gonna shoot your other eye out!”</p><p> </p><p>“For once, I agree with Todd,” Wayne scowled from behind his new Batman costume. The oldest bat was always a pain in his ass. Actually, all of them besides the youngest, the newest little Robin, were intolerable at the best of times.</p><p> </p><p>“As do I,” Red Robin frowned, his arms over his chest. It might actually be intimidating if Slade couldn’t just effortlessly flick him away. The boy was too small to actually pose much of a threat.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you forgotten that none of you actually have a say in what happens?” he pointed out blandly. “I don’t have to listen to you or anyone. Neither does Richard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dick is 16!” Todd shouted, his hair standing up from how much he kept running his hands through them.</p><p> </p><p>“Which, last I checked, is the legal age of consent in Gotham.” He smirked, practically watching the steam rising from Red Hood. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s underage!”</p><p> </p><p>“Age of consent says otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck the age of consent! You’re old enough to be his fucking <em> grandfather </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Slade rolled his eye. Of course, they would focus on his age. “You also have children older than him,” Drake pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Slade replied. “What happens between Richard and me is not your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is our business,” Todd growled. “He’s our baby brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, the baby brother that all of you hated when he first joined. If I remember correctly, Todd, you called him Replacement. Drake sulked the entire time of not being Daddy Bat’s pride and joy, and Wayne often disciplined him with violence.”</p><p> </p><p>All three boys glared, reaching for the weapons on their hips. “I swear to God, you sick fuck, if you touch him-”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing to do about it, pipsqueak?” Slade snapped, patience running thin. He had a date to get to, and Richard would pout at him for the rest of the night and demand something ridiculously sweet to eat if he was late.</p><p> </p><p>Todd pulled out his gun, cocking it and pulling the trigger in less than a second. Too bad Slade had been prepared and immediately stepped three inches to the right. “Do you feel better now?” he taunted.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d feel better if it went through your fucking brain.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you say Richard is the child.”</p><p> </p><p>All three brothers shifted again, getting in more offensive positions. Slade, however, didn’t move. Even all three of them together wouldn’t be able to cause that much damage. He’d be late for sure, and Richard would be furious that his alpha brothers couldn’t keep their nose out of things, but he wouldn’t be dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Dick <em> is </em> a child!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s sixteen and more of an adult than any of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Drake growled, “he’s a sixteen-year-old omeg-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so that’s the problem?” Slade cut in, voice growing bored. “Richard is an omega, and you all feel that as alphas you need to protect him from the world?” The growl that he received told him he was correct, not that he hadn’t already known that. “I didn’t realize the Bat had raised a bunch of sexiest alphas.”</p><p> </p><p>Then everything got messy.</p><p> </p><p>Wayne threw the first punch, and the brawl started. All three brothers attacked at once, but Slade had always been ready for the fight that was coming. Batarangs, guns, knives, electric bo staffs, everything the kids had on them, they used.</p><p> </p><p>The oldest alpha didn’t pull his punches, but he didn’t use any of his weapons. He actually had respect for the young omega, and as much as he may have wanted to slap some sense into the others, he wasn’t about to hit them in any way that would cause hugely dangerous outcomes.</p><p> </p><p>Every time Slade knocked one of them down, they were back up, angrier than before. “I swear to God if you touch him-”</p><p> </p><p>“If I find you by my brother again-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll slit your fucking throat while you sleep if your hands touch him!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em> is going on?” A new voice shouted, and the fight seemed to immediately stop. Robin in all his brightly colored glory appeared, glaring at his brothers. “Why the hell are you fighting?”</p><p> </p><p>Todd reached out, caught the teen’s arm, and began dragging him closer. “Get away from him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jay, stop it!” Dick cried, trying to pull away. Slade caught the wrist of the youngest alpha, squeezing until his grip loosened enough for the omega to slip free. “Slade,” he said, and the alpha let go.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing with him?” Wayne hissed, and Dick frowned at his oldest brother. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re… seeing each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you lost your mind?” Todd cried. “He’s a fucking serial killer psychopath that’s older than <em> Bruce </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Dick snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Drake and Todd practically screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Grayson,” Wayne snapped, trying to get his youngest brother’s attention. “Listen for once, he’s dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick scoffed, pulling away and unconsciously moving towards Slade. The alpha didn’t say anything, but he did shift slightly closer, providing the unconscious support that was being asked of him. “You don’t think I don’t know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you did, then why would you have even considered anything with him?” Drake bit back.</p><p> </p><p>“Because maybe <em> I </em> actually know him better!”</p><p> </p><p>Todd laughed, a cruel and angry sort of bark. “You’re fucking <em> stupid </em> is what you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick glared from behind his mask, and Slade watched the tension crawl up his back and root him in place. “I am not stupid,” the omega growled. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are if you think <em> he’s </em> a good idea,” Todd spat.</p><p> </p><p>Slade shifted, taking a step closer and resting his hand on the boy’s lower back. “Don’t touch him,” Drake spat, trying to get Dick closer. The omega moved faster though, pressing back into Slade and letting the older alpha get an arm around him.</p><p> </p><p>The other three all growled again, puffing up and clearly trying to use some of their alpha instincts to make a difference, but Slade didn’t care. If the omega wanted to stay by him, he would stay by him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Wayne frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s clearly not,” Todd spat.</p><p> </p><p>Dick looked away, and Slade was the only one to notice the subtle change in his scent. It was growing sour, and he knew the boy was upset and clearly hurt. “I can make my own decisions,” he snapped, but it didn’t have much bite. Apparently, he was more upset than his scent was letting on.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still a kid. You haven’t even had your first heat!” Immediately, Dick’s cheeks turned scarlet, and Slade internally sighed because <em> this </em> wasn’t going to go over well.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You…” Drake stuttered. Jason had a look of absolute horror, and Wayne looked as though he was about ready to pull his sword free and cut a few very delicate areas away.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You had your first heat with </em> <b> <em>him</em> </b> <em> ? </em>” The two youngest cried together.</p><p> </p><p>Dick still couldn’t look at his brothers, still too shy. “What of it?” he argued weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Move,” Damian growled, his sword now drawn. Drake caught Dick, yanking him away, and Todd had his own blades pulled. “I’ll kill you for touching him!”</p><p> </p><p>Wayne and Todd lunged, and to protect himself, Slade drew his own sword. The blades clashed once, and as Wayne made another downstroke, Dick screamed; “Stop! Don’t hurt him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hurt him?” Todd snapped as Slade blocked another strike.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, don’t hurt him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Wayne snapped, kicking out, but Slade flipped out of the way and blocked the attack. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I love him!”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, it seemed as if time stopped except even Slade was thrown off at this point. He knew there were tears in the omega’s eyes, and he knew the boy was growing attached but love? He hadn’t thought it had gotten that far.</p><p> </p><p>Wayne kept his sword up, but his grip had loosened as he stared at the youngest - at <em> his </em> Robin, not Bruce’s. “What did you say?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dick sniffled, pulling away from Drake. “Let me go, Tim,” he said, and the middle alpha did as he was asked. The omega shifted, closing himself off from them all, even Slade. “I said I love him. I don’t want you to fight. I don’t need protection. I can take care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sixteen,” Wayne started to argue.</p><p> </p><p>“And? I’ve been Robin for almost eight years, I think I can be considered an adult.”</p><p> </p><p>Wayne, Drake, and Todd all watched him carefully. “I-” Todd tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Jay. I know the risks. I know the risks of putting on this costume. I know the risks of being a part of this family. I know the risks of being around Slade. I <em> know </em> them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you want to stay around a guy like him?”</p><p> </p><p>Dick flushed again, rubbing his arm and clearly avoiding looking in the direction of Slade. “Why not?” he started. Slade could understand as they went to argue, but the omega shook his head. “He’s… dangerous, yes, and maybe, in the beginning, I hated him, was afraid of him, but… he saved my life.”</p><p> </p><p>All eyes turned to him, and Slade slowly slid his sword back into the scabbard on his back. “I did,” the alpha agreed.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers frowned, turning back to the youngest. “You never told us about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick shrugged and shook his head. “It happened, and I started trying to understand him. Along the way… things happened. We would get food and hang out sometimes, and then… you know.” He was blushing again.</p><p> </p><p>The alphas all looked between each other before looking over at Slade. It was quiet for a moment, but as Dick shifted back towards the massive alpha, it seemed to click that this was more of a losing battle than they thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” Todd said, looking away with his arms open. Slade knew that the other was usually unwilling to give any form of affection, so he was pleased as Dick happily hopped into the alpha’s arms and cuddled close. “If you hurt him,” he said, pointing at Slade.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Dick giggled.</p><p> </p><p>When Todd pulled away, Drake got his own hug, and after that, Dick stood hopefully in front of Wayne. The new Bat sighed and opened his arms to which the omega absolutely immediately slid into. After a slightly awkward hug, Dick went back to Slade shyly. He hadn’t told the man about his feelings, and he was a bit afraid of his reaction, but as he got pulled close, the omega relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it though,” Todd said to which the other two agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Slade started. “You’ll shoot my other eye out, chop me into pieces, and feed them to different animals, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a bad idea,” Drake said thoughtfully. They all looked at each other again.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get food now?” the omega smiled, looking up at Slade with a blinding smile. He nodded, and the boy giggled before waving at his brothers, tugging on the alpha’s arm and starting to lead him out of the abandoned warehouse.</p><p> </p><p>And yeah, Slade would let the brothers kill him, dismantle him, do whatever they wanted if he ever hurt this boy too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>